


Secrets Make the World go 'Round

by rukas_mama



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Boys In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Romance, Secret Identity, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukas_mama/pseuds/rukas_mama
Summary: Teenage love is a difficult thing to begin with. How much more difficult can it be if you add a pinch of super heroes and a sprinkle of secret identities? Wally and Dick struggle to manage their relationship, school life, as well as hero life, while keeping this all in a delicate balance of being unrelated to each other. Sometimes you don't realise something even when it's right under your nose. How will these teens handle the news that they've been partners in Young Justice as well as partners in their personal lives this whole time?---This work was originally posted on Wattpad. It will be updated every week to two weeks on Thursdays on both AO3 and Wattpad.





	1. I Don't Walk You Home Just Because We're Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! This is a really old fic I wrote back in like 2016 or something like that. It was originally posted on Wattpad and will be slowly edit and updated on both. I'm currently updating everything and making changes to it all so it makes more sense because it honestly didn't make much sense the first time around. Since I was in the process of editing everything I figured, why not post it over on AO3 as well? So here it is everyone! I hope you enjoy it.

"Wally, how many times do I have to tell you to just go home?" The cheeky ginger smiled at his friend. "Maybe one more time then I'll really listen...and I still won't do it." The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. Even when he was exasperated with Wally the teen couldn't help but just smile that goofy smile of his. I mean, seriously, who could be put off when those ridiculously blue eyes were focused anywhere near their direction? Wally sure knew he couldn't. Half the time he did stupid things just to get those pretty eyes to look at him, even if it was with a look of frustrated amusement.

"Wally seriously, go home, I can walk home alone. You'll get in trouble if you get home late." Wally just smiled, that wide, cheeky grin of his that pissed Dick off just as much as it made his heart pound and race faster than even Kid Flash could run. There was something endearing about the way he grinned that made his heart flutter, something he tried very hard to ignore but failed each and every time to do. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to ignore the feelings he had for his best friend something came back up to make him remember it all over again.

"Nah, don't worry Dick, I'll manage." The shorter boy was sighing again, shaking his head as he finally just let the subject go. At this point it would just be a waste of breath to continue arguing with him and he'd like to save his breath for more important things like walking home without running out of breath and making a fool of himself, not that he was out of shape because he most definitely was not. It wasn't like he was unhealthy or didn't work out, he did quite a bit, but keeping up a conversation with Wally could get difficult when the ginger got excited enough or in this case, stubborn enough. When it came down to it, Wally was surprisingly stubborn, almost to a fault, not that he really minded all that much anyway. It was another quality of his that he found endearing as well as frustrating. "Alright, whatever. If you end up in trouble it's all on you."

Wally just laughed at his comment, wishing his friend knew of his secret so he would stop worrying so much. He was Kid Flash after all, there was no way that he could end up late. Sort of. He and his dear uncle Barry had somehow managed to end up late on several occasions before despite their super speed, but that was besides the point. He'd be able to race home, hopefully not burn his civvies, and be back long before what could possibly be considered late. Of course therein lies the problem; his best friend didn't know his secret at all.

It wasn't like he didn't want to tell him, he just couldn't. It went against the whole idea of a secret identity. He would love to tell his best friend, who was possibly just a little bit more than a friend to him, but he couldn't. Who knew what kind of danger that could possibly expose him too? Sure, Dick could handle himself against a bully or maybe even a robber if he really tried, but could he really handle himself against a villain? Especially the ones with super powers or super weapons? There was a huge difference between a robber and a villain and it was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

Of course if he knew his best friends secret identity he wouldn't be having these doubts, but he didn't know it, and that was yet another problem to add to the list. He had no idea that his best friend, Richard Grayson, was actually Robin. The Robin. Not only was he Robin, but he was the Robin that was actually his teammate and who he considered to be his partner in the Young Justice. Most of the team hadn't shared their secret identities as of yet (Dick and Wally included), under the advice of their mentors, so it was a given that neither knew who the other was. It had all shaped itself into a conveniently twisted web of secrets with bits of truth sprinkled in to keep it all together.

"Seriously Wally, go home. How far do you plan on walking me home? I'm only two years younger. I can handle a ten minute walk by myself." Wally sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. He wasn't surprised his best friend assumed that was his reasoning for walking him home. After all, it was the only logical reason based on what information Dick had on their friendship and the relationship between them. Of course, if he knew about the secret crush that Wally tried so desperately to hide and ignore he might think differently. However, without that knowledge Dick assumed it was based on the fact that they were a grade apart and had a two year age difference. It made him seem like he was only being the protective older best friend, looking out for him like the responsible older friend he was supposed to be.

"Dick, stop worrying. I can make it home on time. I intend on walking you all the way to the gate! Besides, I'm on the track team, I can handle a short run home." At that, Dick laughed loudly, the sound a borderline cackle but just slightly different from the one that was commonly heard when he was Robin, different enough that Wally didn't pick up on the similarity of it. Despite all that, the sound still made Wally's heart skip a beat and pound in such an overwhelmingly magnetic sort of way. "Short run? That's gotta be at least a fifteen minute run, assuming you run the whole time and considering that it'll be another ten minutes before we get to my house, because you talk too much when you walk and it's already been five minutes, you'll end up late."

Despite the fact that he'd just been lectured by the younger boy, he found himself smiling a wide and goofy smile that was so like him it was almost ridiculous. He was always smiling, a characteristic that many would point out as a large part of his personality, and with Dick he always found himself smiling even more than usual, if that was even humanly possible. It was like Dick just pulled a smile out of him with the simplest of things that he did, that made Dick himself. "Really? Fifteen minute run? Then why is it a ten minute walk?" He countered with a wide grin. The younger boy laughed, smiling widely himself. "That's because knowing you, you would run but slow down every time you see something interesting!" This made both of the boys break out into a fit of laughter. It wasn't like he was wrong, although there were some time points in lecture that were wrong but he didn't blame him for his estimations considering Dick did not know the full truth. After all, Wally did get distracted very easily.

"Whatever, stop complaining so I can walk you home in peace."

*****

It was another ten minutes, just as Dick had predicted, or calculated Wally couldn't really tell at this point, before they arrived at the Wayne palace, as Wally liked to call it. The manor looked more like a palace than it did a manor in his opinion, but that was just his opinion. Just as he had promised, Wally walked him all the way up to the tall golden gates. Sometimes it was a little intimidating to stand before the gates and look at the large home. It was so picture perfect with its perfect green grass and the perfectly cut shrubs. The gate was in line with the long walkway and driveway that led up to the stairs that in turn led up to the large, dark wooden doors. The home itself was tall and large, everything white and nicely kept clean both outside and inside, which Wally knew from the few times he'd gone over to hang out. The estate as a whole was something out of a movie that one would expect of a typical rich family and that's exactly what it was.

"Now hurry up and go home before you get distracted and invite yourself in." Dick said with a small and playful smile, nudging his friend lightly in the ribs with his elbow. Wally felt tingles from the touch, even if it was only a friendly touch it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn't help but feel warm wherever Dick touched him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the feeling. It definitely wasn't something he should feel towards his best friend. "Alright alright, I'll be here to pick you up in the morning then."

By now the gates had creaked open and Dick was already stepping through them with a grin. "Go ahead and try, I'll get Alfred to drive me tomorrow." Wally grinned, knowing all too well that he was bluffing. It was the same conversation they had every time that Wally walked him home. "Yeah right, you say that every day, dude, and guess who's always waiting on the other side of the gate for me?" Dick just shook his head, the very slightest of a blush appearing on his cheeks. The blush went unnoticed by the ginger speedster, but the amused smirk didn't. "Whatever. See you tomorrow, Wally."

"See ya." Wally said with that same trademark grin of his. He didn't move an inch until the gate had closed and Dick had disappeared past those unnecessarily large wooden doors. Once Dick had disappeared from his sight, Wally turned around and began to walk away. He soon sped up to a slow jog and once he knew he was completely out of sight, he ran at full speed. Well, it was more like a quarter speed for him. He didn't want to burn his clothes off on accident. Again. Aunt Iris would surely kill him if that happened.

*****

'You home?' He received a text from Dick fifteen minutes after he'd left the Wayne palace, also just a few minutes before his designated curfew for school days when he hadn't asked permission to be out. Of course this also happened to be about thirteen minutes after Wally had actually gotten home, but Dick didn't need to know that. That would involve telling him about his awesome super speed and that was something he would have to keep to himself.

'Yep home safe and sound!' He sent the reply with a wide grin. Even through text Dick managed to make him smile over simple things like making sure he got home safe and sound. It was amazing how much the little things could make him feel so amazing. It was like every time he and Dick shared a moment like this his heart fluttered just a bit more as if beating with new life. 'Good. You better be on time tomorrow or I'm leaving without you.' Wally knew very well that Dick would never leave him behind and Dick knew that Wally was aware of it too. There was just something about Wally that he was forever drawn to like a magnet. He could never let him go and he had no intention of ever doing so.

'Sure you will :P' And with that last reply they didn't text each other for the rest of the night. It wasn't really necessary for them to constantly text each other. Maybe the occasional text here and there, but other than that, nothing. They worked well like that, knowing that they didn't have to talk all the time and things would be okay, but with that also came the reassurance of knowing that if the other boy were needed, they would be right there to help.


	2. Who Knows When It'll Happen Again?

'Sure you will :P' And with that last reply they didn't text each other for the rest of the night. It wasn't really necessary for them to constantly text each other. Maybe the occasional text here and there, but other than that, nothing. They worked well like that, knowing that they didn't have to talk all the time and things would be okay, but with that also came the reassurance of knowing that if the other boy were needed, they would be right there to help.

\-----

The next day Wally went to go pick his younger friend up, just as he had promised. And just as was expected, Dick was waiting on the other side of the gate for him. The ginger teen watched as the gate slowly creaked open, followed by Dick stepping forward to slip past them. "Morning, Wally." Every time Wally saw his best friend he swore his stomach flipped in the best of ways. It was like the feeling of anticipation just before getting onto a roller coaster. Despite the fact that Dick was simply dressed in the most casual of clothing, just a simple hoodie with some dark blue jeans, his appearance managed to make him feel nervous, flustered, and ridiculously happy. It always amazed Wally the affect that Dick could have on him without even trying.

"Morning!" Wally exclaimed with his usual wide smile once he had shaken away that fluttery feeling that had settled in his chest. Wally's smile was one that always made Dick smile a little as well. It was like his smile was contagious. He was energetic, even in the morning, and it never failed to make the younger boy smile even if sometimes it was just a slight upturn at the corner of his lips. After all, who could resist such a bright smile coming from the ginger? It was nigh impossible to ignore such a brightly shining star.

Wally turned and began to walk. He could hear the soft barely there shuffle of quick footsteps as Dick caught up and fell into step beside him. With that, the pace was set, Dick in step beside him as they walked. And so their routine began. Their walk was silent at first, as it always did each morning. For the first five minutes neither boy said anything, however once those five minutes had passed Wally would begin talking about whatever random thing came to his mind.

This was how it was every morning and this was how it would continue every morning. Weeks passed, which slowly bled into a month, and nothing had changed between them. Dick was still secretly crushing on Wally and Wally had finally come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on Dick. But neither boy dared to take it a step further. Neither of them confessed or flirted or anything of the sort to give away their feelings. That was, until one faithful day when everything seemed to change.

*****

Wally was waiting in front of the school for Dick, as he always did, when it happened. A bubbly blonde, one he didn't often talk to but recognized from a few of his classes, walked up to him after being urged by her friends. "H-Hey, Wally..." she began with a seemingly shy smile, twirling a strand of her long, curly hair. The blonde was stunning. She was beautiful in the most subtle ways with big bright green eyes that twinkled in an innocent nature.

It was obvious she was attempting to flirt, but Wally, being as oblivious as he was and having eyes only for Dick, was unaware of her intentions. "Hey." He replied with a slight nod and a small smile, head tilted to the side a little as he waited for her to continue. "Are you free Friday?" She asked, stepping just a bit closer to him, another thing that Wally overlooked.

"Friday? Well, after I drop off Dick at home, yeah." For a moment the blonde seemed incredibly angry, a look of annoyance and absolute disgust running across her once innocent face before that sweet smile returned. It was yet another thing that could be added to the list of things Wally had yet to notice.

"Well...would you want to...hang out with me?" Wally seemed to contemplate it for a moment, thinking several things rather quickly. Did he have a Young Justice meeting? Was he hanging out at Dick's? Was he supposed to do something? When all questions came out as a firm no, he shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

His nonchalant answer made her question if he'd actually understood her intentions. When she saw him looking around, knowing that he was looking for Dick, she knew for sure he didn't catch what she meant. "Wally, I mean hang out as in go on a date, you know like soon to be boyfriend and girlfriend." She huffed with a well placed pout. It was amazing how one boy could be so ridiculously oblivious to the obvious.

Her explanation surprised the redhead, his green eyes going wide as he turned his full attention on her now, her intentions clear with her blunt statement. "Wai-I-wha-you...-" Dick, lucky for the stuttering airhead, arrived during her explanation of 'hang out'. "Sorry, he's taken." The raven haired boy said simply, grabbing Wally by the wrist and pulling him away, leaving behind a fuming blonde girl who was on the verge of possibly throwing a tantrum as her friends ran over to calm her down.

"Man...thanks for saving me back there, dude." Wally said after they'd walked almost five minutes in absolute silence. Dick laughed a little and shook his head. "You should get better at reading signs. If I hadn't been there to save you, you'd have ended up saying yes to her without thinking." Wally pouted, a look too childish for a boy his age but somehow cute on him anyway. "Yeah, well...what if I wanted to go out with her?"

This made Dick freeze, his heart pounding so slowly it became a physical ache in his chest. He dropped Wally's hand, unaware until that very moment that he'd even been holding it still. "Did you?" Hearing the slightest tone of hurt in his friends usually rather neutral voice, Wally panicked a little. "No, of course not, I was just joking." He assured quickly, relieved to see the visible relaxation in Dick's shoulders.

Was there a reason he was suddenly so upset by his words? Did it mean he might have a chance? Despite his desperate want to be optimistic, he squashed any sense of hope he had. He'd rather not hope and be disappointed than hope and be disappointed.

*****

The rest of the walk home went on in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Unlike the usual comfortable ones that Wally filled with his random ramblings every once in a while, this one was different. There was something unsettling in the air between the two friends, something that made them both nervous and uneasy.

Soon enough, they had arrived at Wayne palace and were standing in front of the gate. "Tomorrow, same time?" Wally asked, the first words he'd said in nearly ten minutes, a feat in itself. "Yeah, same time." There was no joke of leaving him behind, which only served to worry Wally even more. Had he done something wrong? Dick showed no signs of being worried or uncomfortable, but that didn't mean he wasn't just as worried as Wally was. If anything he was more worried considering he may have just unintentionally presented his feelings for Wally.

There was no way Dick could keep calm when something like this had happened. There was no telling when the next girl would confess to Wally and when that happened he would be methodically cut out of the picture. He had to tell him how he felt, even if he was rejected, Wally had to know. He just needed to get it off his chest so he could come to terms with the fact that it wouldn't happen and he could move on.

Dick heard the gate rattle open behind him, finally looking up to meet Wally's eyes, or sort of meet them from behind his dark lensed sunglasses. "Wally, I like you, and before you get confused and take this the wrong way, I like you the way that girl likes you." He stated simply before turning and walking inside the gate.

To Wally it would seem like his friend had made a cool and simple confession, one that made his cheeks turn as bright as his hair. But to Dick it was something much more difficult than that. He was nervous when he confessed, and still feeling nervous, his cheeks such a bright red he was starting to resemble a cherry. He'd been shaking when he'd confessed, and when he couldn't face him any longer, he quickly retreated past the gates. But Wally didn't notice any of these things, too wrapped up in his own shock to notice those little signs.

Even on his run home, where he'd arrived home a minute later and received the usual text fourteen minutes later, he still hadn't noticed it. 'You home?' He received and he couldn't help but smile a little. 'Yeah, I'm home'. To his surprise, that was the last text of the night. He'd expected something more, or maybe it was that he hoped for more, but he shrugged it off. Maybe Dick would just rather talk about it in person the next morning. That seemed logical...didn't it?


	3. I Thought There Was Something There

Even on his run home, where he'd arrived home a minute later and received the usual text fourteen minutes later, he still hadn't noticed it. 'You home?' He received and he couldn't help but smile a little. 'Yeah, I'm home'. To his surprise, that was the last text of the night. He'd expected something more, or maybe it was that he hoped for more, but he shrugged it off. Maybe Dick would just rather talk about it in person the next morning. That seemed logical...didn't it?

\-----

Wally walked to Dick's home the next day with a bright smile. He was normally cheerful and energetic, but he felt even more so than usual. After all, how could he not be cheerful when he finally knew that Dick returned his feelings? They were finally taking a step forward and he couldn't be happier.

As usual, when he arrived at the gate Dick was already waiting for him. Wally knew he was seen because not long after his arrival the gates slowly slid open and the younger boy was stepping past them. The ginger opened his mouth to greet his friend, only to close it again. He expected Dick to be at least somewhat happy, but there was something off about the way his friends gaze was fixed towards the ground.

Dick was usually fairly confident in the way he held himself, so seeing something like this rose many red flags for the speedster. Something was very obviously wrong which meant it was his duty as his best friend to figure it all out and get to the bottom of it.

After what felt like hours of silence for both boys, Wally finally found the right choice of words. "What's up?" So maybe it wasn't really the right choice of words. They were a fairly weak choice, but the slight crack of a smile on his friends lips assured him that it wasn't the worst choice he could have made.

Dick walked forward, not bothering to look back and check if Wally would follow after him. He knew he would and this was only confirmed when said ginger fell into step beside him. "Not much. What's up with you? You're fairly quiet Wall-man."

Wally grinned, relieved that whatever awkward tension had been between them for those few moments was slowly chipping away. They'd gotten so close, it would be a shame if they were to fall apart because of whatever had happened. Whatever it was that neither of them could really explain at this point.

The rest of the walk went on as usual. Wally talked the most, not that it surprised either of them, but there was something that was bothering him quite a bit. By the time Wally had finally gotten the courage to voice this, they had already arrived at the front steps of the school.

"So, Dick...about yesterday..." He started off slowly, noticing the other teens sudden tension. It was noticeable in the way he grew rigid, his fists clenching at his side. This only made Wally's worry sky rocket and he found himself getting nervous. "Let's just...forget that ever happened." Dick cut him off before Wally could even open his mouth to speak and finish his thought.

Dick didn't give Wally the chance to protest, already disappearing into the school without him. With a frustrated sigh, as well as a heavy heart, the speedster trudged through the doors in a slowness that was completely unlike him. There was no way he could just act like none of that happened. It was impossible. He had finally gotten a chance to address the feelings he tried so desperately to ignore before and he was already losing it.

*****

After school Wally hadn't expected it to be an easier, but that didn't mean he expected it to be as hard it was. Dick refused any start of a conversation that seemed to even remotely lead towards the topic of the day before. He'd been shot down so many times he was beginning to completely give up. Maybe that had been a spur of the moment thing and what he'd said wasn't how he really felt. Dick simply saw Wally as a friend. Wally couldn't exactly blame him, he was a bit of a sporadic mess.

The reality for Dick however, was the complete opposite. He had truly come to term with his feelings as well as confessed them all within the same hour, but now he regret it immensely. Wally was straight, or at least he assumed he was. He never gave off any hint that he was anything other than that. What else was he to assume when Wally had only gone out and flirted with girls? Sure, sometimes he and Wally flirted and nearly crossed the line of friendship several times, but that didn't mean anything. Lots of best friends did that. The best of friends were always the most questionable when it came to relationships. It wasn't uncommon.

When Wally continued to try and bring up his confession from the day before, Dick was on guard. He already knew he was going to get rejected, he didn't actually need to hear it too. That would only make things worse, more real. That would only prove to him that he really did have no chance with his best friend. The reality of that was more terrifying than he thought he could handle. He had confessed in hopes of just getting out his feelings and finally coming to terms with the fact that there was no chance, but now that it was happening he was terrified about what was going to happen. He should've thought this through. He shouldn't have let it become a spur of the moment thing.

The walk home was uncomfortable to say the least. Wally kept trying to bring up the day before while Dick instantly rejected the topic in any way, shape or form possible. There was no way he was going let him talk about it even a little. He could see how frustrated Wally was getting because of his constant shut downs, but that didn't matter to Dick. All that mattered was he avoided the pain that the subject and rejection would bring even if it meant shutting Wally down over and over.


	4. Shut Up and Kiss Me, Idiot

The walk home was uncomfortable to say the least. Wally kept trying to bring up the day before while Dick instantly rejected the topic in any way, shape or form possible. There was no way he was going let him talk about it even a little. He could see how frustrated Wally was getting because of his constant shut downs, but that didn't matter to Dick. All that mattered was he avoided the pain that the subject and rejection would bring even if it meant shutting Wally down over and over.

\--------

When the pair arrived at Dick's home, the awkward tension seemed to have grown ten fold. Dick waited for the gate to open, fingers tapping nervously on his leg. He just needed it to open so he could get into his room as fast as possible. The faster he got inside the faster he could escape from the uncomfortable situation they had ended up in due to his impulsive actions.

Wally didn't seem much better, even Dick could tell through his flustered state. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, looking half like he wanted to run away and half like he wanted nothing more than to stay. When the gate started to creak open, things seemed to slow down. It was almost like time had stopped.

Would this be the end of their friendship? Would it continue being awkward between them until the awkwardness developed further and became too much for them to handle? Wally couldn't let it end that way! If it was going to end, he'd make sure it would end with him at least addressing the event that had caused all the uneasiness between them to begin with!

Dick opened his mouth to bid his friend a hasty goodbye, but was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into his own. The kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, a mess of tongue and teeth that was surprisingly pleasant despite the awkwardness of it. It was definitely not the sort of first kiss they'd hoped to share, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

When the kiss ended, all the younger boy could do was stare at his older friend, his mouth slightly open in shock. "Wally, what was-" The ginger was red faced, his freckles hidden behind the blanket of red now covering his cheeks. "I just...you see I...I really like you! A-And not in the friend way, in the I like you way." He cut him off before Dick could even finish asking his question.

Dick could see his friend was about to begin rambling and if that happened it was only a matter of time before he ran away in all the flustered embarrassment. He had to act, and fast. This was his chance to show Wally he truly did return his feelings. He had to show him his confession wasn't just a spur of the moment thing or they really would lose any chance they had at developing their relationship into something meant for more than friends.

He grabbed the taller boy by the collar of his shirt, tugging him down so their lips crashed together once again. The kiss was still awkward, if not more awkward than the first one , but it was covered up and improved by the fact that there were feelings there. Mutual feelings.

When they parted, both teens were breathless, lips still brushing against each other with every soft breath they took. "Shut up and kiss me, idiot..." Dick whispered against his lips, eyes half lidded behind the dark lenses of his shades.

And then they were kissing again. It wasn't like the previous awkward kisses. It was more refined, more careful. Their lips meshed together in a soft sweetness that was so full of affection and care, it sent tingles down Dick's spine. Everything about it just felt so perfect and right.

Dick's arms wound themselves around Wally's neck, pulling their bodies closer together. He felt the older boys arms wind around his waist and soon they were pressing even closer than before. Their was a soft swipe of a tongue across his lips and he happily complied, parting them for Wally. Their tongues tangled and danced together, not a battle for dominance, but a simple exploration to familiarize themselves with each other. They were getting familiar with one another in a way friends don't.

This what he had wanted. What they both had wanted. Except without the awkward interruption of someone clearing their throat behind them. The boys instantly separated, both sporting cheeks so red they could rival a tomato.

"A-Alfred." Dick said, clearing his own throat awkwardly. The butler, who was more of a grandfather to him, gave them an amused smile that only served to make their blushes burn even brighter. "Master Dick, I only came to check if you were coming inside. I apologise for interrupting, but would it not be easier for Master Wallace to come inside?"

"Eheh..." Wally never really felt awkward around Alfred, but he had the feeling he definitely would now. "I don't want to intrude. Besides, I should probably get home. Getting late and all." He rubbed the back of his neck and his green eyes met Dick's behind his shades before they flashed to briefly meet Alfred's amused gaze, which he doubted he would ever be able to do again without turning red out of embarrassment. "Maybe another time." Dick agreed, still the slightest bit breathless from their kiss.

"Right, another time. Anyway, uh...s-see you tomorrow morning, Dick." Neither said anything more to each other before the hyperactive boy was running off. It was hard not to accidentally use his super speed when his nerves were jittery with excitement and embarrassment, but he managed. Barely.

"Alfred, is this something we can keep between us?" Dick said as he watched his friend disappear around the corner. "Absolutely, Master Dick." The butler replied with an amused hum. "Thank you, Alfred."

\--------

'Home?' Wally received the text the usual 14 or so minutes after he'd already sped home. 'Home' He replied, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. 'So the kiss...' He sent before the brief conversation between them could end. 'Tomorrow Wally', was the reply he received.

He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed that he'd have to wait, but at least he knew they would. 'Promise?' He sent, wanting to get confirmation that they really would talk about it this time. 'Promise'.

With that, both boys were able to sleep somewhat comfortably. It wasn't the easiest thing with memories of their shared kisses bombarding their sleep, but they managed with smiles on their sleeping faces.

So maybe it really wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Wally wasn't complaining.


	5. Maybe More Than Friends Isn't A Bad Thing

With that, both boys were able to sleep somewhat comfortably. It wasn't the easiest thing with memories of their shared kisses bombarding their sleep, but they managed with smiles on their sleeping faces.

So maybe it really wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Wally wasn't complaining.

\--------

Wally woke up the next morning with a feeling of excitement so strong, he thought he'd burst from trying to hold it all in. Sure, he was usually hyperactive, but he was even more so this morning. After months of pining, Dick finally returned his feelings and they were finally starting to progress in the way he had been dreaming of. On top of that they had actually kissed! How could things get any better than this?

He sped through his daily routine; brushing his teeth, changing his clothes, fixing his hair into a somewhat decent looking mop of orange, and eating breakfast. Once he was done with all of this he didn't hesitate to grab his backpack and attempt to run out the door. The key word here being attempt.

All attempts were cut short when a hand clamped down onto the back of his shirt, grabbing him by the collar and effectively stopping him from running out the door. "Uncle Barry..." The teen practically whined, earning a quiet laugh from the older speedster. "And where do you think you're going in such a rush, without so much as a goodbye?" The man hummed in a way that told Wally he was enjoying torturing his nephew in this way.

"I'm just super excited is all. Need to get to school and all." He said with a wide grin that didn't fool Barry at all. "Uh-huh. Does this have anything to do with someone special?" At this Wally's freckled cheeks burned such a bright red, he swore he was going to turn into a tomato or maybe a strawberry. "J-Just school." He stuttered with a nervous laugh.

Barry gave him a smile that was so close to a smug smirk it screamed 'I see right through you'. Even so, Barry let the teen go and watched as he instantly ran out the door with a flustered 'goodbye'.

Wally ran to Dick's home, not that it was far enough, nor was he slow enough, for it to really warrant an actual run, but he couldn't help it if he was excited. He arrived not even a few minutes later, waiting patiently at the gate, or as patiently as he could anyway.

He pressed the small button beside the gate, Alfred's voice ringing out in his usual polite tone from the speaker. 'Wayne residence, how may I help you?' Wally grinned and couldn't help but laugh. ' It's just me, Alfred. I'm here to pick up Dick.' There was an amused hum from the other side of the speaker, one Wally wasn't sure exactly how he should interpret it, but didn't bother to think too much into for fear of what embarrassment it could bring to him.

"He will be out shortly." Came the short reply before the door of the large home opened. He watched as Dick walked down the long path to the gate, smiling widely when he got close enough to see the sheepish but excited little smile tugging at the corner of the younger boys lips. Once the gate had opened enough, Dick was stepping past him and standing before the speedster with a wide smile now.

"Wally."

"Dick."

Despite the simple greeting, both boys were grinning at each other. They hadn't yet established where their relationship stood, but both had positive thoughts considering the events of the day before. While nothing was defined as of yet, it all would be soon and they knew it would bring happiness for them both.

They wordlessly fell into step beside each other as they began the path to school, a comfortable silence settled between them. It was Wally to break the silence, just as it was always him to do so, with a slight hum and a question. "So, about yesterday..." He started, glancing at the raven haired boy beside him.

"Mhm..." Dick hummed, nodding a little to encourage the ginger to continue, curious to see if he actually would or if he would simply wait for Dick to say something. "Well, uh...so...feelings..." At this, the young acrobat couldn't help but frown in confusion. Wally already seemed at a loss for words. Dick was always good at reading people, but he was especially good at reading Wally. Wally being at a loss for words led to nervous rambling ninety percent of the time if Dick wasn't careful.

"Yes, we have feelings for each other." He clarified for the ginger, giving another nod of encouragement to, hopefully, get him to form sentences that would make more sense and have some sort of direction. "So, what are we going to do about these...feelings?" Wally questioned nervously much to the younger boys exasperation as well as amusement.

Dick wanted to roll his eyes and laugh, but that would definitely be taken in the wrong way and he didn't want to complicate the situation anymore than it already had been by Wally's nervous ramblings. "What do you want to do about them? We could go out, or you know...just keep going as friends.." The latter was definitely not a choice he would like but if for whatever reason that was what Wally wanted, he would respect his friends choice.

Suddenly the older boy stopped, the younger stumbling a little as he adjusted to the sudden stop in their comfortable pace. "Dick, will you go out with me?" Despite being the one to guide the conversation just seconds ago, Dick was caught completely off guard by his friends sudden words.

He stared at Wally for what felt like hours to the speedster, cheeks steadily becoming a brighter and brighter shade of red with each passing moment. Finally, he replied. "Yes." Wally had gotten so lost in thought, panic mostly, that he didn't hear Dick's reply. "What was that?" He said, green eyes blinking rapidly and a sheepish smile gracing his lips.

Dick couldn't help but laugh at this, shaking his head. It was just like him to freak himself into a panic and not pay attention at such a crucial moment. "Yes, I'd like to go out with you, idiot." He said affectionately, giving his friend -correction, boyfriend- a light punch on the shoulder.

The young speedster broke into a wide grin and instantly leaned forward to crash their lips into a very brief kiss that still managed to somehow be sweet and loving. "You busy after school?" He asked to the red faced teen, laughing a little at the flustered state he'd left him in. He would definitely have to remember that as a point for himself in the books.

It took Dick a moment to compose himself and fall back into step beside him as Wally reset the pace, shaking his head slowly. "Not busy at all." This made Wally's grin widen further. "How about we go somewhere?" It would be their first date, of course, and Wally was determined to make it the best first date ever.

Dick gasped as if he were scandalised, a hand to his chest in mock surprise. "Wallace West, are you asking me to go on a date without the blessing of my father and a proper courtship?" Wally laughed and wrapped his arm around the younger boys shoulder, ruffling his affectionately. "Yeah, I'm a rule breaker like that, so what's your answer?"

Dick giggled, really wishing he hadn't but it seemed luck was on his side at this moment as Wally didn't seem to notice or at the least had no intention of commenting on it. He leaned up, having to go up on his toes a little, to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'd love to go out on a date with you." This made the ginger grin widely, wider than he had all day with genuine happiness. "I look forward to it!" He exclaimed, removing his arm from Dick's shoulder to throw them up in the air.

This time Dick laughed, shaking his head slowly as the school came into sight. "Meet at the doors?" He asked, looking up at him with a small smile, an innocently sweet smile that made Wally's heart pound. "Yeah, at the doors." With that, Dick ran up the steps into the school and disappeared down the halls, leaving a grinning Wally behind to watch.


	6. First Dates Aren't Supposed to be This Problematic

This time Dick laughed, shaking his head slowly as the school came into sight. "Meet at the doors?" He asked, looking up at him with a small smile, an innocently sweet smile that made Wally's heart pound. "Yeah, at the doors." With that, Dick ran up the steps into the school and disappeared down the halls, leaving a grinning Wally behind to watch.

\--------

School passed much slower than either boy would have liked. Not only did it have to pass slower, but Wally's mind just had to torture him with thoughts of the date he and Dick were going to have after school. He was so giddy he felt like a girl in one of those cheesy romance movies. Except he wasn't a girl. And he was Bisexual. But he still got the guy! That counted for something right?

Pushing away his odd connections to his life and romance movies, he focused instead on waiting for school to end. And when that happened he was more than ecstatic. It was a conscious effort for the ginger speedster to not go speeding to the door where he was supposed to meet Dick. After all, he couldn't just go speeding through the hallways and letting people figure out who he was that just wouldn't do at all.

Instead, he calmly, and slightly dramatically, waltzed himself to the doors as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was pretty sure it earned him some stares from other people in the hallway but he didn't really care, not right now anyway. When he arrived, he stationed himself against the wall, foot propped up against it and arms crossed over his chest. He was the epitome of calm and cool right now. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself in a feeble attempt to keep himself from acting like some giddy school girl in an anime or something.

It was a few minutes before his black haired friend arrived. A grin broke out across his face, however it faltered when he heard a loud laugh from the younger boy. Was Dick messing with him? Had this all been one elaborate and cruel joke? Why did his mind have to torture him by automatically going to all these negative thoughts and why couldn't he do anything to stop it?

Dick didn't mean to laugh, but Wally was just so damn adorable he couldn't help it. He didn't know what he was expecting when he came out the doors to meet his best friend, but he was definitely not expecting him to be propped against the wall like some 50s greaser waiting for his girl or something equally as odd and out of place as that.

"Oh, God..." Dick said between laughs, leaning on his friend as he shook his head. "You are horrible at keeping yourself calm aren't you?" He said, looking up at Wally with a lopsided grin. Wally's cheeks flushed, relieved to find that this wasn't some joke and what happened this morning was something real between them. It would be quite the rude awakening if it turned out to be a joke or even a cruel dream that his mind decided to play on him just to torture him with his heart's desires.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" His own grin returned as he messed up Dick's neatly combed hair, carding his fingers through it and watching as it stuck up at weird angles, defying gravity in ways only Dick's hair could do. This made Dick laugh again, and maybe scoff a little in protest as he combed his fingers through his hair to flatten it back into its proper place.

"Certainly not that." Dick commented as he began to walk, not surprised when Wally fell into step beside him like it was the most natural thing in the world. For them it really was the most natural thing in the world. "Excuse me for trying to act cool." The older boy hummed, nudging him with his elbow playfully.

Dick rolled his blue eyes under his shades and shook his head slowly. "Cool or not, you looked ridiculous. Like some stupid 50s romance movie." Wally couldn't help but laugh, looking at his friend- correction, boyfriend. It was amazing how many times his mind kept saying friends when his heart and memories knew better than that by now. "Does that make me the cool greaser? I totally saw myself as the giddy girlfriend."

Their conversation continued as they walked. They laughed and discussed movie roles, determining what typical role either of them fit into. It was such an odd conversation yet so comforting and so like them, neither could complain.

As they walked through the city they passed various places. One particular place caught Wally's eyes. "Hey! Can we get ice cream?!" If it weren't for the fact that the teens eyes shined like a child's, Dick probably would have said to wait until they ate some measly excuse for real food before skipping to the dessert. Instead he found himself laughing quietly and shaking his head, his mouth agreeing before his mind could even form words of protest. "Sure thing, Wall-man."

After getting their ice cream, the two sat outside at one of the tables together, happily enjoying each others company as well as the ice cream. It seemed like mere minutes when Wally's ice cream is gone, but Dick figures time just seems like it's passing faster. Wally knows better. He didn't mean to, he wasn't really paying attention, but he ended up finishing the ice cream a lot faster than most people averagely could. Thankfully, despite eating at super human speed, he managed to avoid the customary brain freeze. He honestly wasn't even sure if he could get a brain freeze anymore. Was that a thing that was possible? He'd have to ask Barry about that to be sure.

Luckily, Dick didn't seem to notice this, thank his lucky stars. With that comforting thought, he chewed on the cone as he watched Dick slowly finish his own ice cream. Dick's blue eyes were intently focused on the ice cream he was eating. It was with such intense concentration that Wally couldn't help but smile at. "So, Dick, what else do you want to do?" He questioned, head tilted to the side. His grin was so innocently childlike, Dick couldn't help but grin a little himself. Wally had that affect on people, especially Dick it seemed.

"We could grab some actual food and maybe go to a store. There was a game I wanted to get and one of the stores around here has to have it in stock." The speedster grinned, nodding a little. After their little shopping trip Wally could walk him home and give him a kiss goodbye. Wow, his life was really becoming a cheesy romance movie, wasn't it?

Just as Dick stood up with Wally after they had both finished their ice cream, the atmosphere around them seemed to shift into a much more dangerous one. Both of their hero instincts roared to life in the next moment as they heard a loud sound from across the street. Looking over with wide eyes, the two young heroes pinpointed the sound as coming from the bank. There was ice on the windows, crackling and frosting in a way that wasn't natural considering the currently warm weather of Spring.

That meant only one thing. It was a damn villain and from the looks of it, Captain Cold. Leave it to the villains to ruin their date. The worst part about it all was that Wally couldn't even do anything about it. There was no way he could disappear without Dick noticing and he couldn't just speed the guy home, that would give his secret identity away too.

Unbeknownst to the young speedster, Dick was having similar thoughts. This was definitely something the Young Justice could handle, but considering he was supposed to be on a date with Wally and not be a teen hero, what else could he do but pretend to be horrified? Not that he wasn't truly horrified, but he definitely pretended to be more horrified than he would if he were Robin at the moment.

This was ridiculous. How could this happen on their first date of all times? And to make matters worse it seemed that no member of the Justice League or at least one of their apprentices had arrived to take care of the situation yet. That could only mean they were preoccupied and if the nearly undetectable soft beeping coming from the utility belt hidden under Dick's sweatshirt was anything to go by, he'd have to figure out a way to get away and become Robin without Wally noticing. How was he supposed to do that?

The young heroes had the same problem. One problem that could only scream wrong and horrible answers at them. How the hell were they supposed to slip away from their boyfriend without going noticed to stop the villain doing who knows what inside the bank right now? 

The only solution was to reveal their identities to each other, but neither mentor would like that, Batman especially. Barry might not mind as much as the Dark Knight, but that didn't mean he could just flash identity to anybody. Hah, Flash, nice one Wally, the speedster thought to himself before quickly shaking away the joke. Now was not the time to make stupid puns. 

The question rounded in his head once again.

How were the young heroes supposed to stop Captain Cold without revealing their identities to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO I hope you guys liked this? I wanted them to have a brief cute romantic scene and have it interrupted. Rises the tension and what not. So will this be the moment they reveal their identities to each other or will the other heroes manage to stop Cold before KF and Robin have to interfere? Even I don't know yet!


	7. Thank the Gods for Superheroes

The only solution was to reveal their identities to each other, but neither mentor would like that, Batman especially. Barry might not mind as much as the Dark Knight, but that didn't mean he could just flash identity to anybody. Hah, Flash, nice one Wally, the speedster thought to himself before quickly shaking away the joke. Now was not the time to make stupid puns. 

The question rounded in his head once again.

How were the young heroes supposed to stop Captain Cold without revealing their identities to each other?

\--------

Sometimes when you have something really good and perfect seem to happen, you completely forget that you're an unlucky person and something is bound to happen that will screw everything up. Wally should have foreseen this. Dick should have foreseen this. But you know who didn't? The poor lovebirds trying to have a pleasant first date.

Wally was about to give it all up, reveal himself and just deal with everything once it happened. It was irrational, yes, but what else could he do? There was no time to think up a plan and he was horrible at plans anyway. Just as he was about to brace himself to run, there was a familiar flash of red and yellow.

The Flash stood not far from where they stood, halfway between them and the bank, which made it incredibly easy for the man to spot the young speedster. As he sped past, the world seeming to slow down, the hero deliberately ran past Wally and Dick.

To everyone else it was a simple streak of colour, but Wally could see him. Wally could see the tilt of his uncle's head as he questioned why he wasn't fighting since he was already here. It was obvious the man wasn't angry, simply curious, but Wally had an excuse. He gave a glance to his newly made boyfriend and Barry seemed to get the idea, giving a nod before he changed directions to run towards Captain Cold instead.

Wally couldn't help the sigh of relief and when he heard one from Dick as well, he assumed his boyfriend was just glad someone was apprehending the rogue. "Come on, let's get out of here. Looks like the Flash has got this." Dick didn't protest as he was pulled away, Wally glancing around with a slight edge to his movements.

Of all times to attack, it had to be now. "So..." Dick started off, taking Wally's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers.. "Looks like our date was very rudely interrupted." The younger boy was still thinking about Captain Cold and The Flash. It was a relief he had shown up, but that didn't mean he didn't feel bad for not being able to act considering he'd been there to begin with. It was one of the downsides to having a secret identity. He couldn't always just run out and help when he wanted to.

"Yeah, but interrupted or not it was still pretty good." Leave it to Wally to be ever the optimist. It made Dick smile, pulling his thoughts away from the older hero still fighting his frenemy of nemesis. No one was really sure of their strange relationship, but as long as no one died there was no real problem as far as Dick could tell. "You're right. Totally asterous, even if it ended with some disaster."

Wally laughed, had always found Dick's not-quite-words endearing, even more so now. "Yeah, totally asterous." He repeated with a wide grin. "Guess I'll have to make up for the dis by taking you on another date?" The ginger said, looking at his boyfriend with a small but hopeful smile. There was no way Dick would say no but Wally still felt a little hesitant over the whole situation.

His words made the black haired teen smile and he almost instantly nodded. "Yeah, sounds good to me Wall-man." He bumped his shoulder against Wally's, although because of their height different his shoulder just brushed against Wally's upper arm instead, not that it really bothered either teen.

Another date was in store for the young vigilantes, one that hopefully wouldn't be interrupted by meddling villains who couldn't seem to get a life outside of crime. It wasn't like they were heroes 24/7, why couldn't villains be villains 8/5 like a normal work schedule? Wally would never understand. Then again he didn't care at the same time. He was the fastest teen alive with a strong sense of justice and would do anything to stop crime. As long as villains were around heroes like Wally would be too and in the end that's all that really mattered. 

Dick on the other hand enjoyed the rush of constantly stopping villains and the sort. He'd been doing this for years, was fairly experienced, and didn't mind the interruption. Of course, that was when it didn't happen during his date. Now that was just plain inconsiderate. He didn't go around interrupting villain dates. Did villains go on dates? Not that it mattered if they did, he would still stop them when they began causing trouble.

The two were so wrapped in the thoughts of heroes and villains, the walk back to Wayne Manor was completely silent, but not uncomfortable in the slightest. It wasn't until they arrived at the gate that they noticed they'd even been walking in that direction to begin with. It had been an instinctive movement, the path being a familiar one to both of them.

Wally gave a crooked grin, tilting his head to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So...great first date." He said, earning a laugh from Dick. "Yeah...there room for a great second date in your schedule soon?" Wally's green eyes brightened and his excitement got the best of him as he nodded excitedly. "Yeah, course! I mean," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, definitely. Whenever you want, babe." Wally said with a slow nod, his horrible attempt at being cool that earned a snort from his boyfriend.

"Babe?" He said in between laughs and Wally felt his cheeks warm with a blush. "Yeah, well, I was trying to be cool." Dick rolled his eyes under his shades, leaning up to close the short distance between them and give him a light kiss on the cheek. "Well, see you later...Babe.." The way he purred the pet-name, of sorts, into his ear was positively sinful. It sent all sorts of tingles and shivers through the speedsters body.

It was an advantageous situation for Dick. A quick kiss, an affectionate tease, and time to spare to slip through the open gate with a quick wave as it shut behind him.

Wally had a wide smile plastered on his face as he turned and began to jog at a decently normal human speed. Once out of sight, he sped home with that huge grin of his never leaving his face. 

"I'm home!" He called out as he entered the doors, waving at his Uncle Barry who sat on the couch watching some television show of sorts. Wally was pretty sure it was one of those crime shows that his uncle was endlessly amused by. "Hey, Wall." The man said, bringing a hand up in a lazy wave, watching as the teen shut the door.

Wally was about to run off to his room before he was stopped. "So, Wally, about today.." His uncle started and Wally panicked. "I swear I was going to help, but Dick was there and the whole secret ID thing and I just didn't know what to-" The babbling speedster stopped when Barry held up a hand. He really hoped his uncle wasn't upset with him for figuring something out. He really had wanted to help but there was no way he could have without revealing himself.

"Hold on, woah, calm down. I was just going to ask what's the whole situation with you and Dick, because that didn't seem like your normal friend hang out. I get the whole secret ID thing, no worries." He said with his dorky grin when he saw the relief in his nephews previously tense form. Barry would never be upset with Wally over something like that. There was a reason they had secret identities and liked to keep it that way.

The teen flopped onto the couch beside him, sighing loudly. "Well...you see...." Barry waited patiently for him to continue, eyebrows raised slightly. "I'mdatinghimnowsothatwasourfirstdateuntilCCruineditsonowyouknowthatI'msortofbiormaybegaycosI'mnotsureifIactuallylikedgirlstobeginwithorifthatwasjustathingthatbrieflyhappenedandyeahthat'sit!" (For those who can't read it: I'm dating him now so that was our first date until CC ruined it so now you know I'm sort of bi or maybe gay cos I don't even know if I actually liked girls to begin with or if that was just a thing that briefly happened and yeah that's it!) If Barry weren't a speedster he wouldn't have caught any of that. But lucky, or possibly unlucky, for Wally he was and he digested every word of it.

"Alright, cool." Barry said with a slow nod as he leaned back against the couch. "Be careful, don't do anything you'll regret." At this Wally's eyes went wide. "Really?" Barry grinned. "Course really, I've done some things before with guys, I don't judge."

Wally grinned and hugged his uncle tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled before running to his room, quietly shutting the door and pulling his phone out to text Dick. A part of his mind wandered back to his uncles last words, wondering what he meant by it but deciding he would think about that later.

Wally: Soooo...

W: My uncle knows now

W: About us that is

It was a few minutes before a response came.

Dick: And he's cool with it?

W: Totally cool and supportive

D: Awesome :)

W: Yeah see you tomorrow :3

D: See ya then, babe. ;)

Wally felt his cheeks warm with a blush. Again.

W: I'm never gonna live that down am I?

D: Never :*

Wally found himself not minding it all that much, he sort of liked it actually.

"Wait a second..." Wally sped right back downstairs to where his uncle was sitting on the couch still. "You-!" Barry answered before he could even finish the sentence. "Hal." Everything clicked in place with the simple response. "No way!" He exclaimed and sped right back upstairs, pulling his phone back out to text Dick about the new revelation.

W: My uncle hooked up with Hal!

W: :OOOO

D: The hot pilot Hal?

W: Yes the hot pilot Hal!

W: Wait

W: Hot pilot?

D: Hey, Hal is attractive and you can't deny that

W: Okay fine he is pretty attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I just wanted to put this out there that Barry and Captain Cold are more based off of The Flash TV show portrayal, and obviously Wally and Dick are based off the Young Justice TV show portrayal. I could not resist adding in some HalBarry. This was not in the previous version but I figured it was an amusing little snippet that I could add in.


	8. Sometimes Cute Stuff  Happens

"Wait a second..." Wally sped right back downstairs to where his uncle was sitting on the couch still. "You-!" Barry answered before he could even finish the sentence. "Hal." Everything clicked in place with the simple response. "No way!" He exclaimed and sped right back upstairs, pulling his phone back out to text Dick about the new revelation.

W: My uncle hooked up with Hal!

W: :OOOO

D: The hot pilot Hal?

W: Yes the hot pilot Hal!

W: Wait

W: Hot pilot?

D: Hey, Hal is attractive and you can't deny that

W: Okay fine he is pretty attractive

\--------

Wally didn't realise how much of a relief it was that Barry knew until, well...he knew. There was still a large part of them that was in shock at the bomb that Barry had dropped on him upon finding out he and Dick were together. Hal and Barry? It was weird to think about but it definitely made a lot of sense. It explained all those moments they shared where things seemed to border on more than friends, but not enough that it ever seemed like an issue. He was sure that Barry would never cheat on his Aunt Iris, but Hal and Barry's past relationship definitely connected a lot of the dots for Wally. He tried not to dwell on it too much, instead focusing on getting ready for school.

As usual, he sped through his morning routine, making sure to give his Aunt Iris a quick kiss on the cheek and yell a quick goodbye to Barry before he was out the door and on his way to pick up his lovely boyfriend. Boyfriend. It was still a bit of a surreal thought, but it was one that brought pleasant tingles through his body each and every time. 

In just a few minutes, he had arrived and was now jogging, at a normal human pace, up to the gate where he waited for Dick to come out and meet him like usual. He rocked back and forth on his heels, looking around at the large portion of land that was the place his best friend lived at. It was still hard to believe his best friend was Bruce Wayne's ward, not that he really cared either way. He had only talked to the man a few times when he had come over and Bruce wasn't disappearing to work on things he knew he didn't understand. Or at least he thought he didn't, he was unaware of Bruce's vigilante ways after all. If he did know he would realise they shared much more in common than he had originally thought.

After a few more minutes of waiting, and feeling incredibly bored while doing so, Dick finally walked down the large steps that led up to the door and practically ran up to the gate as it opened. "Sorry I made you wait! I woke up late and I just, ugh, sorry man! I'm totally overwhelmed this morning. I'd much rather feel whelmed right now, but I guess I can't do anything about that." Normally Wally was the one rambling and freaking out about who knows what, so seeing Dick like this? Well, to Wally it was sure as hell a privilege because he looked damn adorable while rambling.

"Hey, no worries, Dick. It's alright. I only waited a few minutes anyway." Wally said with a dismissive hand, effectively calming down his boyfriend who grinned widely at him and kissed his cheek in thanks. This, of course, also happened to make Wally's freckled cheeks turn an incredibly bright shade of red. "Thanks. We better get going before we end up late or something."

Dick still felt a little bad about making him wait, but he really had overslept. He and Bruce had had a long night running around as Batman and Robin. It turned out he had ended up more exhausted than expected and had slept in a little. At least he managed to get up at all, otherwise this could have totally been disastrous, something he preferred to avoid.

Unlike when they usually walked together, their shoulders brushed against each other now. With every step, one of the boys would teeter sideways just slightly and they'd bump into each other a little, their arms and shoulders bumping and their fingers brushing. After a few minutes of quietly walking like this, Dick decided to do something. He reached out and held Wally's hand, intertwining their fingers and effectively locking their hands together so they could just stick close instead of pretending to casually bump into each other. 

It was just a simple thing, but it made both boys blush out of embarrassment and happiness, Dick especially even though he had been the one to initiate the contact to begin with. Such a small thing could so wonders for young love.

Their day continued peacefully, albeit very boring as well. It wasn't unusual however,considering they were in different grades and therefore classes as well. When school ended Wally was quick to run out of class and wait patiently for his boyfriend at the doors as usual. Everything was going through its usual comfortable routine so far.

As he was waiting, he noticed a certain blonde glaring at him as if he were the reason the world should end. It made him uncomfortable to say the least, but he managed to ignore it. He was relieved when Dick arrived, quickly grabbing his hand, only to feel the girls glare strengthen. He didn't know anyone but Batman could glare with such pure hatred and anger like that. He was positive he didn't even know the girl. If she had been the one to confess to him days ago, he would've recognized her but that most definitely was not her. Maybe she had been a friend, but Wally still didn't think it warranted such a strong death glare.

"Lets go, before she tries to rip my head off." Wally whispered before tugging his slightly confused boyfriend off. "What was that about?" Dick questioned after they'd gotten far enough away from the doors, looking up at him curiously. "Well, she was just...glaring at me..it was weird." The ginger responded with a shiver. "I don't even know who she was.."

"Anyway, you free today?" He was quick to change the subject, looking over at the younger boy with a wide grin. The pure happiness in his expression almost made him say yes, almost being the key word. "I uh...sorry Wally, I can't. I've got..lots of homework and Bruce wants to have dinner and all that."

Wally instantly deflated with a slow nod, understanding but no less disappointed. "Yeah, alright, that's cool. Maybe tomorrow?" He said, a hopeful grin stretching across his lips. It made Dick smile. How adorable could his boyfriend get? "Yeah, tomorrow. I'll text you."

Without realising it, they'd arrived at the Wayne Manor, Wally would still argue that it was more of a palace than anything, and with a quick kiss to the cheek, Dick was walking past the gate and up the walkway to the door. Wally waved at him as he entered the large home before he turned and walked home himself.

He was actually relieved that Dick was busy, not because he didn't want to hang out with him, but there was League business and he couldn't exactly tell Dick that. He hadn't even thought about it until after Dick had rejected his offer to spend time together that evening, but it seemed that things had worked themselves out so there was no worry at least.


	9. League Meetings and Boring Happenings

It wasn't unusual for the pair of speedsters to arrive late. It was actually a very common occurrence that really surprised no one. I mean, what else was the League supposed to expect? The two fastest men were late. For everything. At this point it would be more of a surprise if the two actually arrived on time.

The moment they arrived, Kid Flash was met by the sight of a grinning Robin. "KF!" He exclaimed as he walked over, the two high-fiving each other. "Rob!" The two were best friends in the Young Justice, everyone knew it, even the mentors. If only they were aware of each other's secret identities. However, that was just a luxury they couldn't afford.

Dick, even being the ward of the best detective, hadn't put the pieces together yet. Somewhere in the back of his head he was aware of the fact that there was something too familiar about Kid Flash, but he never thought about it for too long. He never really had the time to just sit there and dwell on those thoughts that floated around in the back of his head so often. 

It was the same for Wally, except not really. Wally didn't make any connections between Dick and Robin, mostly because they seemed different. Sure, Dick was playful and messed around, but that was only with him. Robin was known for it, was known for cackling before he disappeared, for a lot of mildly childish things, really. Dick was fairly composed for the most part, taking into account that the city's attention was on him a lot of the time due to his status as Bruce Wayne's ward, Wally wasn't surprised that he preferred to stay rather reserved. 

There wasn't much for the Young heroes to connect the dots with, in all honesty. Yet there was so much to connect at the same time. For the most part, it was a matter of overlooking the obvious. While all the dots were there, no one ever looked at what was right in front of them and that was their problem.

"How've you been KF?" The younger hero asked with his trademark grin, waiting for the other heroes to gather for their meeting. "Good! I mean, somewhat boring but new stuff happened so I mean it's good." At this, Robin raised an eyebrow slightly as if he were trying to figure out the reason his friend was rambling over a simple question and was that a blush on his cheeks? Oh, he could use this.

"Stuff happened, huh?" He said with a suggestive smirk, nudging his friend in the side with his elbow, this making the older boys cheeks brighten further with a blush.

"Alright guys, now is not the time for chatting." Batman's rough voice effectively caught the young boys attention and they became incredibly attentive as they listened to the hero.  
\---------

I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter. I wanted to post something and update for you guys. Anyway I PROMISE the next chapter will be out within the week, by Friday, and it will feature more Robin and Kid Flash action.


	10. Best Friends and Teasing Come Hand in Hand

"Alright guys, now is not the time for chatting." Batman's rough voice effectively caught the young boys attention and they became incredibly attentive as they listened to the hero. 

\--------

It wasn't unusual for Robin to mess with Kid Flash and vice versa, but for some reason it felt different this time. There was a different sort of feeling, not that it was a necessarily bad feeling, but it was very...familiar. But he still couldn't put his finger on exactly why it felt so familiar. It was kind of irritating, but he was careful not to take this irritation out on anyone else. He was sure that he would figure it out soon enough if he just let it all sink in.

Tonight the young heroes were on a mission, simply recon, nothing really all that special or particularly difficult, which was actually nice for a change. He wanted to save at least some energy for school, not particularly for the sake of school of course. Regardless, it was nice to have a day off where they weren't constantly buried in the action packed fight that was the crime fighting lifestyle. 

As usual, Kid Flash and Robin were working together on the mission, a sight that wasn't uncommon in the subunits that the heroes formed within their team. It was a comfortable setup, although for some reason Wally found it a little too comfortable this time and, much like his partner, he couldn't figure out why.

The two heroes were standing on a roof together, watching the window of the building in front of them and waiting for their target to appear. Kaldur and Artemis were at another spot, closer to the building, and M'gann and Kon were inside, keeping a close cover over what happened and keeping them all informed through the mental link.

"So, Kid Mouth..." Robin started, a normal start to a normal conversation between the two friends. The red headed hero looked over at his friend with that trademark grin of his, head tilted to the side and messy hair flopping over as well. "Yeah?" He questioned, waiting for the younger hero to continue. "What was with all the frantic explanations earlier?"

Robin had a smirk on his face as he looked at the speedster, and Wally knew his friend well enough to know that there was a mischievous gilnt in his eyes despite never having seen said eyes before. Part of him was glad that they were hidden by a mask constantly, otherwise he may just have turned an even brighter shade of red than he already was. 

"Just, relationships I guess..." Was his weak reply, which of course only made his smirk widen so far that even the Cheshire Cat would have trouble competing with such a grin. "Relationships? You guess?" The teasing purr in his voice made Wally's cheeks turn such an impossibly bright shade of red he was thankful that it was dark out so his face was mostly hidden by the shadows, although it seemed like his friend was aware of just how bright his cheeks were just from the grin he gave him.

"You get yourself a girl?" When the speedster shook his head, the acrobat looked briefly confused but the detective in him told him there was more to the situation than he was thinking about. "Ahhh~ I see! So it's a guy, how's that going? What's he like?" And this earned such a wide and eager, as well as highly embarrassed, grin that he couldn't help but smile a little in a much softer and more genuine way. He was glad that Kid Flash was happy, they were both happy now and it just made this boring recon mission way better than it really was.

"He's great! He's got this great smile, and his laugh, and man..." He sounded so much like a lovesick puppy, Robin couldn't help but snicker a little, covering his mouth to hide his grin and quiet laughter. This made the young speedster incredibly embarrassed, a fact he could tell from the way he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shut up! He's a really great guy! My best friend, civilian wise, of course." He quickly added before Robin could be offended by the term 'best friend' being taken by someone other than him.

It was kind of nice to see Kid Flash so happy with someone. They were the best of friends and he just wanted the guy to be happy. It probably helped that he'd recently got a wonderful boyfriend of his own. "So Rob, enough about me. What about you? Find anyone special?"

The ginger had a teasing grin, nudging the younger hero in the side with an elbow. The speedster watched as Robin's cheeks turned red beneath his domino mask. "I did. He's a goofball, but he cares a lot. He's pretty oblivious to everything too. Kinda reminds me of you in a way." The comparison went right past the two of them, neither giving a second thought to their descriptions of their significant other. 

"We're so lovesick." Kid Flash said, leaning against his best friend. "We are." Robin agreed, unable to deny it. He was falling for Wally. Hard. And, even though he didn't know it, Wally was falling just as hard for him.

"Hey, guys, time for you to get in here." M'Gann's voice echoed in their heads and with that, the heroes jumped into action.


	11. Pain and Suspicion

"We're so lovesick." Kid Flash said, leaning against his best friend. "We are." Robin agreed, unable to deny it. He was falling for Wally. Hard. And, even though he didn't know it, Wally was falling just as hard for him.

"Hey, guys, time for you to get in here." M'Gann's voice echoed in their heads and with that, the heroes jumped into action. 

\--------

Kid Flash ran inside, listening for the telltale cackle that meant Robin had made his way in. When he heard it, he grinned, slowing down as his best friend dropped into the building to land right beside him. They fought in sync, a punch here, a kick there, a weapon thrown and a duck as the other swung. It was a back and forth that worked so perfectly for the two of them. They were always in sync with each other. After knowing each other for as long as they had and trusting each other as much as they did it was impossible for them to not work together this well.

Even despite their amazing teamwork there was always a minor slip up, an occasional miscalculation. Every once in a while one of them would get hit, sometimes hard enough to leave a bruise and sometimes they barely even felt it. Of course there was also the occasional scratch from a knife, but those were less frequent after all, Kid Flash was fast and Robin was skilled.

By the time all the fighting was over and they'd completed the mission, the two best friends were surprisingly beat up. It wasn't enough to require serious medical attention, but it was definitely serious enough that they were sure they would be sore the next day. And that's exactly what happened.

Wally went to pick up Dick, moving a little slower than usual as he was still sore and in minor pain from the night before. It wasn't like they'd been beat up horribly, it was just an occasional screw up. No fight was perfect, after all. Sure, they were heroes but that didn't mean that they couldn't get hit too. 

He winced a little as he walked, his side a little sore from the bruise he had there, the hit he'd gotten in that spot one of the hardest of them all. The bruise wasn't that big but it was definitely painful. It would heal soon enough, his sped up healing process would make sure of that, but it still sucked.

He rang the little buzzer, telling Alfred that it was him and waited as the butler went to inform the boy. When Dick came out he was surprised to see that he was limping, it wasn't super noticeable but he could tell it was there. Was he in pain? Did something happen? It was kind of odd that the day he has bruises from some super hero business, Dick is injured as well. What were the chances of that?

When the raven haired boy arrived, the older boy smiled a little and waved. "Morning. What's with the limp?" Dick just smiled, walking past the open gate and listening to it creak shut slowly behind him. "I jumped down from the stairs and landed weird. My ankle kinda hurts." After his explanation, his fake explanation, he began to walk. It concerned Wally to know that he hurt himself, but at the same time he found it hard to believe. Somewhere deep in his mind, his head was telling him that it was a lie and something else was the reason for his boyfriends limp.

Instead of questioning it, which he knew would go nowhere because it was Dick, he smiled instead and reached out to hold his hand. Instantly, Dick intertwined their fingers, the feeling of Wally's warm hand reassuring and calming him down. He didn't like lying to Wally about how he'd gotten his injury, but he couldn't exactly tell him that he'd gotten it while fighting bad guys as the boy wonder, Robin. That would definitely not go over so well. He was just relieved that Wally had bought the little lie. 

He glanced at his boyfriend, tilting his head to the side. He could see a wince there, it was occasional and barely there, but it was definitely there. "You okay, Wall-man?" He asked, concerned for the older boys well being but also a little curious. It was odd that he was injured the same day that he happened to come back from a mission injured. There was definitely something off here, but for some reason he just couldn't connect the dots that were laid out so perfectly in front of him. It seemed neither of them could, even with their underlying feelings of suspicion. 

"Oh yeah, that....I wasn't paying attention and I tried running up to my room, but i ran into the corner of the wall, hit my side. It left behind a bruise, it's not that bad though." It was a weak excuse for a lie, but Dick seemed to buy it, or at least that was how it seemed to Wally. Of course, he couldn't read Dick's mind and see that the boy didn't buy the lie but just left the subject alone.

They were lying to each other, both with good intent, but neither brought their suspicion to the others attention. It was a recipe for disaster, then again the fact that they had yet to notice the others secret identity was amazing in itself. Wally was one thing, he did tend to overlook the finer details in life when science wasn't involved, but for Dick to overlook it was a whole different thing. He'd been trained by the great detective, Batman himself, and yet when it came to Wally he never understood a thing. There was something about Wally that was hard for him to figure out, and maybe that was part of why he liked the older boy so much. To each other, they were both mysteries. Sure, they knew each other really well but there will still some things that were kept secret, some things that they couldn't wait to crack.

Instead of questioning the obvious lies they gave each other, they left it alone. After all, it was all just a coincidence right? There was no way these injuries could actually mean something. Of course, there are no coincidences, but it didn't seem like these two love struck boys had the time to think about that right now, not with the focus and attention on things other than the painfully obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter is okay. I wanted to start making them suspicious of each other because, I mean come on, they can't be that oblivious forever. Anyway, I hope you like this! I really enjoy writing it so look forward to more!


	12. It's Starting To Get Painfully Obvious

Instead of questioning the obvious lies they gave each other, they left it alone. After all, it was all just a coincidence right? There was no way these injuries could actually mean something. Of course, there are no coincidences, but it didn't seem like these two love struck boys had the time to think about that right now, not with the focus and attention on things other than the painfully obvious.

\--------

It should've been obvious a long time ago, but the two boys just didn't notice. Even their family members began to get their own suspicions, but they couldn't bring it up, not with the chance that they would deny it simply because it truly did seem likely to actually happen. After all, what were the chances that the boys would be best friends in both their identities?

Today the young heroes were all hanging around together. It wasn't often that they did something like this, but when they did it was surprisingly nice. As usual, Robin and Kid Flash were sitting right next to each other. This time however, Robin was half laying on the speedster. Kid Flash was sitting at the end of the couch, his arm on the arm rest while Robin was laying vertical across the couch, his upper body on Kid Flash's legs and his head propped up against the gingers arm.

Everybody was so used to their close relationship that they didn't really question it. For the most part. Sometimes it did become question whether or not there was something more underlying, but that couldn't be. They both had boyfriends and they weren't each others.

Then again, at the same time, the situation wasn't very intimate at all. At least that's what everyone would think if it weren't for the way Kid Flash would sometimes lean down and whisper something into Robin's ear and the two would share quiet laughter, their faces so close that if one of them turned just a little they would be kissing.

It should seem like they were technically yet not technically cheating on their boyfriends with each other, but something about it seemed so similar that it didn't feel wrong to be doing something so intimate with someone that wasn't their boyfriend.

That should've been the final clue. There were so many other clues that this one, this feeling, should have really proved to them that there was something off. There was something that they both knew but had yet to address, yet it was still continuing on without either of them questioning it.

When Batman and the Flash saw this intimacy between their two young heroes, something clicked. The very thing that the two young boys had been ignoring suddenly made sense to the older men. It was something they all should have realised sooner, but somehow it seemed everyone was oblivious to something so painfully obvious.

With a silent turn and a swish of his black cape, Batman stalked off to an empty room with the Flash right behind him. The moment the door was closed, Batman turned to the scarlet speedster. "Barry Allen." He said in his dark and gravelly voice. "Bruce Wayne, I'm surprised you didn't take the time to figure out who everyone was sooner." This earned a scoff from the other man. "I did it out of respect for you all, but now it seems we have reason to address our secret identities. After all, your nephew is the boy who Dick has been all but gushing about."

This was the most that Barry had ever heard Batman talk unless it was something mission related. "Wally has been talking about Dick a lot too. I'm surprised they haven't noticed it yet. I mean, they spend so much time together both in suit and out of suit, you'd think that they would."

Barry watched as Bruce looked away, his frown deepening slightly. "It would seem they're denying the obvious. It could cause complications in their relationship, after all." Barry just shrugged as he responded. "But it could go well too." It was silent for a few long minutes that made Barry a little nervous, but Bruce finally gave a small nod. "Let's just hope they tell each other before it comes to a situation where it seems like they can't trust each other." Barry gave a small nod of his own. He really hoped it didn't come down to that. The boys were good for each other.

Without another word the two men walked back to where all the young heroes were laying on the various couches still watching a movie together. Just as they arrived Wally was leaning down to whisper something into Dick's ear, his lips just barely brushing against the younger boys skin, before they shared yet another laugh.

There were a lot of risks with their oblivious natures, ones that worried their guardians very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than my usual chapter lengths but this was the best spot to end the chapter at so I hope you don't mind too much! Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter might actually be out in a few hours or tomorrow depending on my mood!


	13. Why Do Guardians Ask Such Strange Questions?

Without another word the two men walked back to where all the young heroes were laying on the various couches still watching a movie together. Just as they arrived Wally was leaning down to whisper something into Dick's ear, his lips just barely brushing against the younger boys skin, before they shared yet another laugh.

There were a lot of risks with their oblivious natures, ones that worried their guardians very much.

\--------

 

It had been a few weeks since Bruce and Barry had realised that their boys were seeing each other and the two still had yet to realise who the other was. How could two ridiculously smart boys be so ridiculously...stupid? Barry was having a hard time believing that this could have gone on for so long, but here they were, continuing to be completely oblivious to the fact that they were dating each other.

"Hey, Wally.." Barry really didn't want to meddle but he was starting to get worried that if either he or Bruce didn't say something, somehow these two would just continue living their lives without realising who they were. "Yeah, Uncle Barry?" Wally responded as he walked over with his usual easy going smile. Upon seeing the worried frown his uncle wore, Wally's smile faded into worry as well. "Did something happen?"

Dammit, he was being way too obvious now. He might as well just tell the kid that Dick Grayson was Robin. "No no, kid, not at all." He said and waved a hand dismissively, the young speedster seeming to accept his words with a small smile. "Alright, well what's up then?" Barry sighed and just smiled a little. "Just...thinking that you've been awful close to Robin lately. You guys haven't revealed your identities to each other have you?" He joked and Wally couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on. You know that I wouldn't do that. We agreed, no identity reveals until the time was right. Anyway, if you're done joking, Dick is expecting me. Don't wanna be late to pick him up!" 

Before Barry could protest Wally was already waving and running out the door. Damn that kid and his endless amount of energy. He could never seem to stay in one place for more than a few minutes at a time.

\--------

Today was one of the uncommon days that Dick and Bruce were able to have breakfast together. Normally the man had already disappeared to work, although he usually made up for it by being present for dinner. As all days that Bruce was still home to share a breakfast with him, he decided not to question it too much and just appreciate the time that he could spend with the man.

"Morning, B." Dick said with a yawn as he poured himself a bowl of his favorite cereal. He knew Alfred would prefer the much healthier breakfast that the butler could make for him, but he enjoyed his bowls of cereal. "Good morning, Dick." The man replied after taking a sip of his coffee and turning the page of his newspaper. Sometimes the guy could be such a dad, it was a bit refreshing to have that sort of normality to his life.

"How is Wally?" Dick raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise, humming through his mouthful of cereal. "He's good, hyperactive as always." He replied after a moment. "And Kid Flash?" Now that question was a surprise. What would his super best friend have to do with anything right now? "He's good too? Last I heard at least..." It wasn't like he kept in constant contact with his teammate, only really talking with him when there were meetings and missions.

Bruce didn't seem to notice how odd the question was, or if he did he didn't care to clarify his thoughts, just taking another relaxed sip of his coffee. "Right...well...uh..." Dick shoveled the rest of the cereal into his mouth before setting the bowl into the sink. "Wally will probably be here soon, see ya later, Bruce." 

The man only responded with a silent nod of his head as Dick ran out of the kitchen to the front of the mansion. He ran out through the doors, smiling when he saw his boyfriend waiting at the gate for him as usual.

\--------

"Does your uncle ever ask you kind of random and weird questions?" Dick asked suddenly as they walked to school, catching the ginger boy off guard. "I mean sometimes it seems like he knows more than he's letting on and is trying to hint things at me but I kinda just ignore it. If it was really important he would say something." The speedster said with a shrug. "Why? Did Bruce ask you something weird?"

Dick shook his head. "Not really weird just...kinda random I guess. I dunno. It's whatever though man. B can be weird sometimes." He said and waved a hand dismissively. Wally frowned a little in concern but decided not to push the conversation any further than Dick was comfortable with. 

"Hey you know you still owe me another date." Dick said with a smile, holding his boyfriends hand in his own. He wanted to move on from the topic. It wasn't a particularly sensitive topic but it was one he didn't want to think too much into. Something told him it was a can of worms he did not want to open right now.

"You know what, you're definitely right. How's today for you?" Wally hummed, pressing an affectionate kiss to the shorter boys cheek. It was a relief that Wally always knew when to drop a subject and just go with the flow of things. The boy knew him so well it just made things easier to deal with at his own pace. "I'll have to look at my calendar." Dick said in a slow and over dramatic tone, doing his best to mock those snobby rich people in tv shows who always acted like their schedules were too full to deal with other people.

Wally laughed, wrapping his arms around Dick from behind, momentarily stopping their progress in their walk to school. "Oh come on, you gotta have time for your favorite ginger!" This made Dick laugh as he leaned against Wally, shaking his head. He loved how open and goofy they could be with each other. He never felt like he had to pretend to be the perfect, snobby rich boy that everyone expected of Richardson Grayson. With Wally things felt right. It felt familiar in ways he didn't quite understand. It was almost like when he was Robin.

"Alright, alright! Today, after school, another cheesy, stereotypical high school date." Wally grinned, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Good. I'm so ready for this cheesy, stereotypical date."

For the first time in a while the boys felt like normal teenagers, not like heroes who had to watch their backs every second. Everything always felt natural between the two of them in a way nothing else ever did. Of course, these sorts of feelings never last long. If only the boys had realised just how far from normal both their lives were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely is not the best chapter I could have written but I didn't want to pull it on too long, so!!! Enjoy this mini little update because I took absolutely way too long to get an update out. I will definitely have the next update out soon because I really would hate to leave you guys waiting for so long again. I hope this will at least make up for my long absence while I work on the next chapter!!!


	14. 14 - How Did I Not See It Before?

For the first time in a while the boys felt like normal teenagers, not like heroes who had to watch their backs every second. Everything always felt natural between the two of them in a way nothing else ever did. Of course, these sorts of feelings never last long. If only the boys had realised just how far from normal both their lives were.

\--------

The two young boys were eager to go out for another date together. They were especially eager to make up for the date tat had been so rudely interrupted by Captain Cold. Heroes or not, they were still teenagers after all and sometimes they liked to have some time in their private lives just like any other person.

Time couldn't pass faster for the two teenage boys and when the final bell rang it took all of Wally's self control to not just speed out of the school and whisk away his boyfriend. Instead, he managed to control himself enough to lightly jog through the halls and wait at the usual spot outside of the school entrance.

He tapped his foot, unable to stay still as he looked around and patiently, although it really wasn't all that patiently, waited for Dick. The second he caught sight of the younger boy he was grinning, a warm feeling spread through his chest when he saw the way that Dick smiled at him. As cliche as it sounded, it felt like his world had narrowed only to the two of them.

"You ready to go, Wally?" Dick asked as he grabbed his hand, tugging him along the path without even waiting for a response. "Boy, am I ever." Wally replied as the wide grin of his spread impossibly wider.

\--------

Like all things in life, or at the least in the life of a superhero, things could never just stay peaceful. There was always some bad guy who decided to be bad at the most inconvenient of times. It seemed like as of late they were hell bent on interrupting these poor young heroes any time they had a date.

The boys were enjoying their ice cream in the warm weather, just sitting together and enjoying each others companies when the screaming started. Both boys were on their feet instantly, looking around for the source of the screaming. "Again?!" Wally exclaimed as he angrily took a bite of his ice cream, an action he immediately regret when he remembered he was eating ice cream. 

"We should get out of here." Dick said, mentally praying that another hero was close by. When Wally didn't respond, he grabbed the other boys hand and began to tug him away. He hated having to run away from a situation like this but he couldn't reveal his identity to Wally. That would cause more problems than he was ready to deal with. However, despite his concerns, it seemed the fates had other things in mind for the two young heroes in hiding.

As Dick continued to drag his unresponsive boyfriend away, the situation escalated further as the building in front of the two shook with an explosion, chunks of debris flying in all directions. 

Without thinking, the two reacted, their hero instincts surfacing with the newfound level of danger. Dick reached into his hidden utility belt, pulling out his modified batarangs, which he made a mental note to decide a proper name for them when people weren't in imminent danger. He threw them with an accuracy rivaled by no one, other than batman, watching as they struck the larger chunks of debris and promptly exploded, separating the large chunks into less threatening smaller rocks.

As he was throwing them, he noticed a familiar blur of lightning speed around in front of the crumbling building, relief flooding his system. As Dick had been handling the damage, something the young speedster hadn't noticed with all the commotion, Wally had sped off without a thought to his identity. There were people in danger, many too close to the building to avoid it. He sped around, moving people out of harms way. Upon noticing the batarangs flying through the air he was unable to suppress a smile. He didn't know where Robin was but leave it to the young detective to have his back. This momentary lapse in concentration however, lead to brief moment of weakness in which Wally didn't notice the chunk of debris coming his way.

"KF, on your right!" A familiar voice yelled another batarang hit that particularly large chunk. Thankfully the young speedster heard him, ducking out of the way as he sped to another civilian. It was then that it dawned on him where that voice had come from. He turned to look at his boyfriend, looking at him with a confused frown. He was positive that he was the source of the voice but how was that possible?

It was then that Dick realised his mistake. "Shit.." He whispered. He had yelled the nickname on instinct, not giving it a second thought when he saw his best friend in danger. The weight of the situation hit him now. He had just revealed his identity, not only to Kid Flash, but to Wally as well. "Wally, I can-" he began to explain but stopped as he turned to his left where his boyfriend had been standing only to realise that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. 

The world seemed almost eerily quiet now that it had settled, the rumbling and collapse of the building over and the civilians safe thanks to the two heroes. Now that everything settled, everything seemed to come together.

The pieces finally connected.

"Wally?!"

"Dick?!"

"What the fuck?!" The two yelled in unison as they stared at each other in shock.


	15. 15 - It's Truly a Small World

The world seemed almost eerily quiet now that it had settled, the rumbling and collapse of the building over and the civilians safe thanks to the two heroes. Now that everything settled, everything seemed to come together.

The pieces finally connected.

"Wally?!"

"Dick?!"

"What the fuck?!" The two yelled in unison as they stared at each other in shock.

\--------

The two young heroes had yet to overcome their shock. Seconds passed and soon they turned into minutes and it felt like those minutes were going to melt into an hour or more with how speechless the two were. "Hold on," Dick, ever the first to recover, shook his head as he looked at his boyfriend. "You're Kid Flash? You're my partner?" Wally nodded meekly, seeming unable to form any words for the first time in the years that Dick had known him.

It seemed that they had been partners in more ways than one and the longer that Dick thought about it the more he realised that it should have been obvious to them so long ago. How could they not have known? How could they be so blind?

"Shit." Dick hissed out the curse, running a hand through his hair with a frustrated huff. He couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed it sooner. It made so much damn sense. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. He was supposed to be a detective. Batman was his mentor, his teacher, his father! How could he not have realised that his boyfriend and best friend, was Kid Flash? 

Wally could see the gears in Dick's head turning way too fast, spiraling him into an oblivious of anger and self loathing. "Dick, I know it's-" He stopped when the younger boy raised a hand to silence him. He quickly shut his mouth, obediently giving him a moment to process things. He understood how Dick felt. It really should have been obvious to them a while ago but they couldn't help it. After all, they were focused on the fact that for once they were happy and things were going right. It was easy to overlook the details. 

"I think...." Dick took a deep breath and shook his head. He wasn't angry, at least not at Wally anyway. "I think we should go home." He finally said with a soft and defeated sigh. The words made Wally's heart clench, his bright eyes going the slightest bit wide in fear.

When Dick saw the look in his eyes he quickly shook his head, cupping his cheek in his hand. "No no no, Wally don't look like that. It's not that. I'm not breaking up with you or something stupid like that. I just think we should take tonight to process and think over everything. A lot happened today." Wally visibly relaxed at his words, nodding a little and smiling a small nervous smile. 

"Okay..." he whispered. "Okay, you're right. Just like always." He said with a small grin, earning a soft laugh from the shorter boy. "Of course I'm always right. I'm Robin." He hummed with a wink, dropping his hand to take Wally's into his own. "Now come on. I'm sure our families are worried about us. Or they will be once they hear about this mess." Wally gave another quiet nod in response, letting Dick lead him back to the Wayne palace.

The walk home was uncharacteristically quiet, both boys too lost in thought to really talk. The silence wasn't heavy but it definitely wasn't light hearted and the most comfortable. After all, they'd both had quite the big reveal today and it wasn't something they could easily swallow. 

It wasn't problematic that they were heroes, obviously if anyone could understand a hero and their line of work it would be a fellow hero, but it didn't make it any easier for them to process just how close they'd been this whole time. It really dawned on them in that moment just how small their world really was. 

Before they knew it they were back at the palace, standing before the gates that seemed much bigger than they usually did to Wally. "Holy shit." Wally whispered, eyes wide as if the meaning of life had suddenly become clear to him. "If you're Robin then that means Bruce is Batman!" He hissed out, trying his best not to scream his discovery to the rest of the world.

Dick, successfully startled out of his train of thought, let out a quiet snort of laughter. "Yeah. Yeah he's Batman." Dick could already see the pile of questions quickly forming in Wally's mind and he couldn't help but smile. "Why don't you come over for lunch Saturday. I'll talk to Bruce and maybe I can convince him to show you around the Bat Cave." He wasn't completely sure he would be able to convince his father but it was worth the shot if he could see Wally's eyes light up in such excitement more often. 

"Yes!" The ginger cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "Oh man that would be so cool!" Dick shook his head with a laugh, humming in amusement. "Alright, well, you get home. I'll see you soon, alright?" He said and gave Wally's hand a light squeeze. "This isn't the end for us. This is just the beginning." He promised, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "It just means no more secrets." Wally agreed with a grin and a wink. "See ya soon, Boy Wonder." And in a flash Wally was gone, leaving behind a surprised Dick. "Speedsters..." He murmured with a soft laugh, walking past the now open gates and up the long walkway.


End file.
